The Legend of Zelda, The Curse of Hyrule
by Dedede123
Summary: It's a new adventure for Link, but the Hyrule he once knew was just a memory... can he defeat Ganondorf again to banish the eternal darkness that lays over Hyrule? Chapter two up.
1. The Curse Awakes

The Curse Awakes

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. Happy? Hope so.

  


I decided to start on a new Zelda story since the other one seemed to be so crappy. Anyway, this story is one of those long chapters, no script, AND it's third person omniscient POV. Don't like it? Well, deal with it, because this fic's gonna be awesome, and noone's gonna stop me. Er....

I base this fic on two things: 1) events that occurred to me that may have affected me in fate, in mental state of being or in physical condition. I do this because recent events always intrigue people. For example, I slipped on a banana last Sunday. -_- And 2) it's based on the game I'm making: LOZ, Curse of Hyrule. Yes, I made a game, it's a giant notebook with its own plot and such. I decided, I guess, that OoT needed a good sequel, and here you go. It's not the best, or may be the best. Anywho, I'd like you to READ and REVIEW. Come on folks, don't put me in denial.

I should get this started..

Oh, wait, Majora in this game helps Link here and there, not to mention he has some powers Nintendo didn't supply with... maybe. I'm sorry if I hadn't played the game, you sad bunch, but that's about all I know. Many apologies.

  


Link was not a happy child now. Transported back to his own time, his own age, the guy was lost. He hated where he lived. He preferred the adventure, the potential risk he always faced during his time. Now, he was bored and miserable.

Ever since he returned back to where he was, he was unappreciated. Navi was nothing. She mysteriously disappeared into darkness. The kids would all laugh at him again, and his thoughts were shrouded. Zelda seemed to always appear in his mind, and whenever he mentioned it, the kids would laugh, and make fun of him. Sometimes he would think of a thought and have it come out in the wrong way. The kids would all groan at it, shout grotesquely and share with other kids in the forest. His popularity rate was zero in the forest. It was like he was a de-magnet, his world so isolated and alone. Saria, his best friend, was gone, off to protect the Temple, like many other people he met on his journey. 

_Another miserable day, _he thought, _all those little kids just babbling about me. I hate my life... I'm so screwed._

But something was slightly different today, slightly askew. Link felt a queasy feeling in his gut... but he simply thought is was nothing but hunger.

But the feeling lingered after his 4th sandwich, with a few feelings of sickness as well. Link climbed down his tree house. For some reason, he wanted to do something that the other Koriki couldn't do. He knew very well that he was a Hyilian, therefore, he wasn't affected by the protected veil of the forest. He wasn't afraid. He could easily move the Koriki guard out of the way. His trusty Koriki Sword was still present - nobody said anything about returning it just yet. He walked towards the path of the exit to the bridge of the Lost Woods. He cared nothing about the insults that were thrown at him. He was a happy guy. Shoving the Koriki guard off to the side, he exited the Koriki Forest in an orderly fashion.

He loved the non misty air once more. The smell of adventure was in sight. His trusty Fairy Ocarina was still within his pack, so that was good news. He played Epona's Song to call upon his horse. And as expected, his steed came for him. The small horse used to be big and fast seven years ago, but this was the present time, and the small pony was just the right size for Link. Mounting on Epona, he rode the wind. The crisp morning air skimmed his face, briskly touching it before moving on.

Time moved very quickly. By the time he approached Hyrule town, it was nearing dusk. He was slightly exhausted from the run, but it was all worth it just to go through the gates of the town was the center of everything. He walked through.

The town was busy as it usually was. Dogs barking amuck, shoppers bustling around and games everywhere. He recently heard of a new section in the town, the second back alley, which was a small passageway behind the potion shop. He got such information from Majora, Link's only friend, whom wandered the Lost Woods now and then. He slipped through the alley quietly.

This new alley was slightly strange and askew. Link wandered around this small narrow alley. Nobody was there, but he felt a strange feeling, the same feeling when he was near something very important. Knowing this was another adventure, he went straight ahead, where that strange queasy feeling amplified. 

Inside this giant building were many books, shelved neatly with a few lying on tables and such. Nothing seemed to intrigue him, but there was one man in the back, cloaked in black and standing, looking at a particular book very closely. Normally, Link wouldn't find this at all queer, but near this man, he was getting the willies. The man muttered words very slowly, but they soon became faster and louder, until the entire library was shaking. The man's voice was clear and deep. Link had no doubt who this was. _This man's name is Ganondorf. _The man struck fear in his words, and darkness swept across his face. The eternal darkness hit him so quickly, he was rendered unconscious.

Darkness quickly flew across the entire land, with Link not there to see it. The world of Hyrule was engulfed in a curse noone has ever seen. The many flowers of the Hyrule courtyard were quickly becoming man eating plants. The breezy wind became cruel as it howled and stroke the beings of Hyrule so unkindly. Ganondorf laughed at the people's misfortune. His job was done, he plunged the world into the world of fear once more, terrorizing their minds and eventually turning them mad. He almost walked out when something quickly ran in. Link was there for a second, and then all of a sudden, he was gone. Nothing left. Ganondorf shrugged and laughed. It didn't matter to him whether or not the boy disappeared, he did what he needed to. The Triforce was in his hands, he didn't care. All he needed were the rest of the pieces.

Majora quickly ran as fast as he could, keeping Link on his back. Running was one of his talents, so carrying Link on his back was easy to do while still keeping a steady pace. He kept running. He felt the wave of darkness follow behind him, making sure he wouldn't get away with the knocked out captive. Majora ran faster, faster than before. His friend wouldn't wake up soon, and the fate of Hyrule rested on the boy's shoulders.... and another persons. It was his job to return him to the protected veil of the forest. Only then, he would be safe. He almost made it, but he was fatigued. _A little closer... _He kept thinking to himself. Maybe it was the fact that the darkness gave up or Majora's legs got slightly longer, he had no idea. But he made it. The wave of black that was chasing him wildly stopped. He looked around. Nothing. He went through the secret trapdoor that led to the forest.

  


"Uuuuhhhh...." Link got up in his bed. He was in a thick blanket, with steam boiling next to him. Majora was sitting on a rocking chair, sharpening Link's sword, drinking some herbal tea now and then. Link was about to speak when Majora stopped him before he could talk. "Please," Majora said, "I'll explain everything."

  


Wasn't that great? Say yes, I don't care if it's a lie or the truth. I won't post the next chapter until I have FIVE, yep, count em, FIVE reviews from different people. I've had bad experiences with these long stories before, so I have to make sure you peoples really want this to keep going. I have ideas, you know.


	2. The Explanation

The Explanation

  


Disclaimer: I'd LIKE to own Zelda, but I haven't had the chance to go do conquest with Mr. Nintendo man..

  


Seems I have at least five reviews.. Hooyah!!!!! 

Anyway, Majora, as we all know, was a spirit that possessed the Skull Kid, whatever his name was. Majora is a Skull Kid. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to go in the Forest and they would've been swallowed up by darkness, destroying the world of Hyrule. How sad.

  


Link was nearly baffled by the presence of Majora in his own home. The last time he remembered, he was nearing the Library of Almighty Knowledge, the name of the building where Ganondorf appeared. Majora started to talk. Link was paying attention of every detail of his speech. Majora told him everything he knew of the incident.

  


_ A while back, you defeated the great Ganondorf and set the world of Hyrule into peace. But you overlooked one detail..._

_ Ganondorf still possesses the Triforce of Power, and he was not sealed into the Sacred Realm. He came back, harnessing the power of the Sacred Realm with it. With it, he could destroy the world. But then... there was you. You still had enough power to overwhelm the man's power. So he harnessed other powers. He found portals that led to a parallel world equal to that of Hyrule, almost. This world is known as Termina. His parallel equal was not found in the world, but he did more._

_ According to the ancient tablets I deciphered, this parallel dimension had 72 hours to exist when someone entered. The moon would fall upon the earth of that world and destroy it. Ganondorf's immense power destroyed the moon there, and he drove the world of Termina into eternal chaos. He harnessed the power of the moon. And he came back._

_ Link, what you saw was the final piece Ganondorf needed to begin his conquest. This book he was holding came from the land of Termina. But the things he needed were in here, Hyrule. His spell also caused immense chaos to this land - but not as much. Do you know why that is?_

_ You. You and Zelda are the only two beings on the face of this world that can destroy Ganondorf. His spell was slightly off, and it's because you two possess the Triforce pieces._

  


Majora took a sip of herbal tea and rested briefly before continuing. Link was dying to know the rest of Majora's tale.

  


_ I do not know much, but his spell caused much damage. I can sense it. I sense it in the heart of the Gorons, in the spirits of the Zoras, and the bravery of the Gerudos. This world is not what you think it is, Link. Everything is corrupted. Even the new races of Hyrule are in complete chaos._

_ But there is hope. You see, Ganondorf missed this: There is a secondary Triforce out there. It is small and not very powerful, but it protects the Eastern portion of Hyrule briefly. If you bring this secondary Triforce to the Temple of Time, you might construct a veil over the land of Hyrule. There are three races that are extremely protective of each other. Can you guess?_

  
  


Majora took another sip of herbal tea and waited for Link's reply. His response was a simple stare. He had no clue.

  


_ So you do not know... the Koriki, Gorons and Zoras are the ones that constructed this Triforce. I have little information on this topic. I believe Zelda knows of this topic much more than I. As a princess, she must know of this world. Unfortunately, in your condition, you cannot leave the forest. You have nothing with you. I'm afraid that although the darkness has failed to destroy you, you do not have much left, your Tunic and Boots are all that is left. In fact, you don't have enough equipment to talk to the Deku Tree Son. He has problems as well. In order for you to again save Hyrule, you must did what you have done in the past.._

_ But do not think that task shall be easy. You see, this curse affected everything. The entire forest was not harmed, but warped. Everything is in pure chaos. Go see the Deku Tree Son. What you need to get there, I have no idea. See the other Koriki people for more information. I must go to attend other errands...._

  


Majora sipped the last of his tea and left suddenly, jumping out the window and leaped out of sight, being sure not to be noticed by other Koriki and swiftly entering into a trapdoor. Link was baffled by the story, but he knew his destiny. He went out of bed and started his journey to once again save the world from Ganondorf... and much more.

  
  


Hopefully you're all not confused. I'll have more details as we go on. Many thanks to Kiara for the final review. I only ask this time that all that has reviewed review again; and some that haven't. Farewell, my friends, we shall meet again.


End file.
